


《缄默法则》（6）车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我是仗着你，才无法无天。”





	《缄默法则》（6）车

Loki过火的恶作剧让Thor在之后两天都冷着脸色，omega仿佛又回到了被眼神掠到心尖都会抖一下的暗恋阶段。

Thor忽视了小男友觉得他小题大做的幽怨瞪视，淡淡地亲吻Loki的额头说了晚安后，omega让人如芒在背的眼刀就被隔绝在了主卧的门板上。

等到能下手了，就把这蹬鼻子上脸的小混账彻底收拾一顿。

alpha在熟睡时也很警觉，Thor在朦胧中觉得床边凹陷了一块，眯着眼睛看这只半夜溜进来的小狐狸打的什么算盘。

Loki似乎只是来蹭床位的，大概是怕弄醒Thor，就把自己团起来躲进了alpha怀里的空隙，隔着被子还能感觉到少年微暖的体温。

“回自己卧室去。”Thor的逐客令没什么气势，还染着睡眼惺忪的沙哑。Loki一声不吭地抬头咬他的下巴，鼻尖湿漉漉地蹭着alpha滚动的喉结，不认错也不控诉，等着Thor给自己台阶下。

在omega小声地打了个喷嚏之后，Thor叹了口气，把人裹进了被子里抱着。

“不许乱动。”Thor捏着小男友的面颊教训他，被挤得细长的绿眼睛像狸猫一般乱转，“这帐我先让你欠着，你仗着未成年无法无天的日子没多久了。”

Loki用舌尖抵着牙还是无声地笑，像放弃了歌声的塞壬一般，在寂静到连被褥摩挲声都显暧昧的深夜里，让Thor恍惚地怀疑他只是自己的梦。

但梦里的塞壬不会像这样贴近海盗的耳边，用微颤的气音轻笑。

“我是仗着你，才无法无天。”

Thor似乎被哄服帖了，在第二天早晨带着一股薄荷牙膏味亲吻Loki，说早安时的轻笑性感得一塌糊涂。

初夜倒计时的日历又薄了一张，Thor下班时看见Loki盘腿坐在铺满图纸的床上，对着十几张婚戒样式图发愁。

“我以为你会给我个制造惊喜的机会，”Thor在十几款婚戒图片中翻看，“其实你可以挑个奢华些的，这几个大同小异的圆环……”

Loki面无表情地看着他的未婚夫，家庭地位逐渐下降的Thor闭上了嘴。

“要不我给你买个鸽子蛋，你戴去上班？”Loki嘟囔着又排除了几个选项，揉了一把Thor枕在自己膝头的金色脑袋，“大部分人都觉得18岁就结婚的omega，肯定是不小心被搞大了肚子……”

“说起这个，”Thor把Loki刚扔开的那张图纸放了回去，他喜欢小蛇样式，“我预约了明天下午的结扎手术，不能让你有一丁点因为怀孕，被迫休学的风险。”

Loki愣住了，低下头看着恋人。

“我高中跳过两级，休学生产只要一年。”Loki摸着Thor的鼻梁发呆，“所以我还能比别人快一年……”

“那你更不能挥霍自己的天赋和努力，Loki。”Thor握住了恋人的无名指，这双漂亮的手很快会由他戴上婚戒，“你会更加优秀，以后超越别人的也绝不止两年，不要轻易停下脚步。”

“千万别为婚姻牺牲任何东西，Loki，否则我不会原谅自己。我们依旧每天都在热恋，厨房可以继续积灰，半夜一起溜出去吃夜宵，干些矫情的傻事。”

“当然，”Loki吸了吸鼻子，弯起唇角，“别指望我做饭，除非你能拿着灭火器站在旁边待命。”

“偶尔给我烤片吐司吧，小王子。”Thor举起手投降，“我可以自己买面包回来，你只要把它塞进面包机就行了。”

“我还会六种领带的系法，”Loki爬进Thor怀里蹭了蹭，“早晨和深夜都适用。”

“我求你在我结扎之后那几天老实点，”Thor习以为常地啧了一声，“勃起会让我很痛。”

“放心，我可以彻底静音。”Loki窃喜又心疼地摸了摸未婚夫的胡茬，“如果我要留校任职的话，毕业之后还要继续考学位。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“刚开始工作我会很忙，男性omega如果不刻意备孕也几率很低。”

“那就更不要分心，我也是个工作狂。”

“那时候你都快要四十岁了……”Loki似乎有些转不过弯，“难道只有你能为这段婚姻牺牲吗？年长15岁可不是你必须得照顾我的理由。”

“我牺牲什么了？”Thor坐起来笑了一声，“不是所有孤儿都渴望热闹的大家庭，在遇见你之前我甚至排斥这些。”

“我的omega年轻漂亮，傻子才放弃二人世界不过，弄个小崽子出来捣乱。”Thor笑眯眯地把Loki揉得满脸通红，“我们也当不成什么像样的父亲。”

“你就算到了50岁也是招蜂引蝶的帅老头，”Loki笑得浑身发抖，小狗一样去咬Thor的下巴和耳朵，“那时我可是风华正茂的35岁，轮到你想方设法勾引我了。”

“快睡觉，蹬鼻子上脸的小混蛋。”Thor冷下脸，一把抽走自己看中的婚戒图纸，“剥夺你的决策权，挑个最丑的让你糟心一辈子。”

Loki重重地戚了一声，钻进被窝之后又偷笑着左右滚了两圈。  
“还不是从我喜欢的那一堆里挑。”

一夜无梦，睁眼就是晨曦和黎明。

文科生的浪漫过了头也很让人烦恼，Thor否决了Loki在蜜月旅行中顺路跑进小教堂宣誓的想法，说再怎么样也要邀请frigga来见证。

“难道frigga要为了这十几分钟的婚礼从欧洲飞过来？”Loki的鬼才思路又开始脱跳，“要不……我们在推特上直播吧，这样就无所谓邀请多少人了，因为我可以关闭评论让他们全部闭嘴。”

“我32岁了，Loki，说点中年人能接受的方案。”Thor感觉自己要因为结扎而术后忧郁了，恹恹地躺在沙发上，“我只想让自己的脸出现在财经板块，更何况上帝可不一定喜欢被直播，我们需要他的祝福。”

“……那我们去欧洲办婚礼吧。”Loki看了一眼地图上被飞镖投中的迈阿密，“可以串通hela，给frigga一个惊喜。”

“你什么时候和她这么熟络了？”Thor心想他的小怪物真擅长讨人喜欢，“也行……那下次我们再去迈阿密。”

“嗯，蜜月在哪儿差别都不大，”解决一桩心事，Loki啪嗒一下把自己摊开在了地板上，“反正大部分时间都在床上折腾。”

寂静蔓延了十几秒，omega疑惑地撑起身，看见Thor面色青白地夹紧了大腿。

“操……我说了让你别骚！”

“这也算？”Loki委屈地挪远了一些，“我这个omega小处男都没你这么多敏感点，自己思想龌龊……”

“闭！嘴！”  
Thor觉得frigga的育儿很有问题，他根本没资格忧虑自己会带坏Loki。

Loki逗小狗一样揉揉alpha金灿灿的头发，哀叹着小可怜时根本藏不住幸灾乐祸的表情。

接着作。  
Thor没理他，不动声色地又记了一笔帐。

18岁生日的当天，Loki一反常态地很早醒来。他戴着手表走到主卧时看见房门半掩着，敲了敲之后推开。

“早，Loki。”Thor的眼前一亮，“你很适合穿白衬衫，也许再配条领带？”

“我更喜欢敞着领口。”Loki心照不宣地看着Thor光溜的下巴，有些脸热地上前松开了他的领带，“今天不适合温莎结……有没有细点的？”

“我的都挺商务。”Thor看着Loki转身回了自己房间，手上拿着的细领带时髦得多，“hey，这真的适合我？”

“相信我，你今天看上去只有25岁。”omega灵巧的手指勾出了一个双环结，然后弯着眼角让恋人转身，“你还可以试试牛仔裤，别总是穿得像刚下班一样。”

“我感受到了一股熟悉的控制欲，”Thor心情极好，突然看见Loki的左耳上有什么银光一闪而过，“原来你有耳洞？我才发现。”

“很久没戴耳钉了，”Loki缩了缩脖子，在陷入混战之前溜出主卧，“冰箱里有没有果酱？或者任何能当早饭的东西！”

“在这儿呢，beauty。”Thor慢悠悠地晃下楼，将他的小男友困在了冰箱和自己的胸膛之间，“别紧张，我能忍到晚上。”

“什么？我不紧张……唔嗯……”omega的左耳被alpha衔住了，犬齿轻咬着耳钉拉扯扭动，“嘶，疼……”

“拿好，别摔碎了。”Thor把果酱塞到了Loki手里，玻璃瓶冰得omega颤了颤，然后alpha撩开他的黑发吻上了后颈，“我剃胡子了，还记得你说过什么吗？”

玩大发了！Loki把嘴唇咬得通红，他不知道omega一旦被alpha碰到腺体就会浑身发软，只能哆嗦着大腿硬撑。

“只是再说一遍，Loki。”瑕疵必报的alpha将omega的衬衫下摆拉出裤腰，粗糙的手掌一路摸上他的小腹和胸口，然后抓握着少年微鼓的右胸重重一捏，“我也不想弄皱你的白衬衫，嗯？”

“呃啊！”Loki猝不及防地叫出了声，被自己细哑粘腻的呻吟吓得弓起了声，耳根的红蔓延到了面颊，“我说…我用嘴帮你，呃，戴避孕套嗯、呼……用法语叫床……哼嗯……”

Loki忍无可忍地隔着衬衫去抓Thor用力按揉自己胸部的手，omega敏感微硬的乳腺从来没被这样刺激过，Thor能明显地感觉到手下的两团胸肉变得饱满柔软，发胀通红。

“听话就好。”omega眼圈湿红，像被雄狮压在掌下的小母鹿般惊慌失措，Thor在这之前最多只碰过他的侧腰和臀部，“我说过的话，你也记着。”

Shit……他是真的要被Thor干死在床上了？！

alpha用食指和中指夹着乳尖用力，omega抓住他腕骨的手不停发抖，Loki还没学会怎么接纳快感，被痛痒的陌生感官吓得大脑空白。

“转过去。”记仇的alpha像劫匪一样在Loki背后下令，omega哆嗦着转身靠在了冰箱门上，衬衫下摆突然被Thor推了上去，露出大片的胸膛和腰腹。

“Thor！”Loki恼怒地叫了一声，alpha钳制着他的后颈猛地一捏，他就浑身通了电流般战栗着瘫软下来，攀住Thor的胳膊才没滑到地上，眼睁睁看着他目色暗沉地低下头，含住了自己的左胸。

Loki倒吸了口气，嫩白的肉被捏得从alpha指间溢出，Thor起身在恋人耳边发出了第二道指令：“自己撩高衬衫，要是掉下来了……我就在厨房干你。”

“你混账……啊！”Loki气得胸膛剧烈起伏，反倒让alpha更加兴奋，他不敢赌Thor是不是真干得出来，只好使劲撑高了紧绷的衬衫，像哺乳一样被迫配合alpha下流放肆的吮吸玩弄。

“挺起来，Loki。”alpha嗓音粗哑地命令，叼着敏感的乳尖拉扯了一下，omega便小声尖叫着挺起了胸迎合。

少年的胸肌并不发达，但因为omega饱满的乳腺而覆盖着一层薄薄的脂肪。胸肉被alpha吮吸时蹭着牙尖，Loki啜泣得几次险些让衣摆掉下来，左手抓紧了alpha肩膀上的衣料。

“很疼吗，还是疼和痒都有？”Thor在Loki射内裤里之前放过了他，拉下少年被揉皱的衬衫，布料蹭过omega被蹂躏的乳尖时，他明显感觉到Loki抖了一下，“说话，Loki。”

“都有……”Loki哑着嗓子低下头，这一次他真的被教训太狠了，omega无论被多信任的alpha毫无预警地粗暴对待，都会本能地恐惧。

“抱歉，我手劲太重了。”Thor叹息着亲了亲恋人的额头，用了点力将别扭的omega抱进怀里，“Loki……你那天的恶作剧是在逼我伤害你，万一我失控了呢？一切就全毁了。”

“我不知道……”Loki抬头看着Thor泛青的胡茬，鼻音沙沙地嘟囔，“我以为你冲个冷水澡就好……”

“不，我会把你的初夜变成灾难，甚至是强奸，”Thor摸了摸爱人泪痕温凉的面颊，“失控发情的alpha听不见你在惨叫，看不见你身下流出的血……别怕Loki，我说这些不是为了吓唬你。”

“我的确喜欢你的恶作剧，Loki，这是你的魅力之一，”Thor看着那双惶恐不安的绿眼睛，“但在我说停的时候，记得停下。”

“Thor，我很抱……”  
“别道歉，记住我的话就好。”Thor皱着眉勾了勾唇，“生气了？那我只能绑架你去结婚了。”

“我没那么容易被吓跑，混账。”Loki吸了吸鼻子，庆幸自己还有别的白衬衫，“但你得发誓今晚不能这么对我。”

“我发誓，babe。”Thor笑着捏住恋人通红的鼻尖，“我去弄点像样的早饭，等你换完衣服下来吃。”

“别讨好我，Thor·odinson。”Loki这辈子都不想再靠近这个冰箱了，“不是只有你一个人会记仇！”

但Loki那天的话也不全是恶作剧。omega不但换了衬衫，还换了条湿透的内裤。Thor的粗暴吓到了Loki，但也的确能让他兴奋。

登记注册的时候，Loki总有种在银行办理业务的错觉。Thor委屈地说他的表情像是来离婚，于是Loki被逗笑后就再也没有板过脸。

“就这样？”直到拿着那张A4大小的结婚证坐回了车里，Loki还是呆看着它，“然后我就是已婚omega了。”

“嗯。”Thor似乎也有些懵，收好证书之后笑眯眯地亲了一下他的合法丈夫，“想去哪儿？今天可是你的生日。”

“嗯……先去吃午餐，”Loki看了眼手表，“然后看电影，晚餐……我还是想去酒吧。”

“好，”今天的Thor格外好说话，“你忘了安排生日蛋糕，糊涂鬼。”

“随便，那就蓝莓蛋糕吧。”Loki打了个哈欠，“我只惦记着全纽约最酷的酒吧。”

握着方向盘的alpha在听见蓝莓时似乎勾了勾唇，但仍然是一位沉浸在喜悦和幸福里的新婚丈夫。

“我以前会总是一个人来这里，度过一整个下午。”Loki带Thor去了一家总是放老电影的小影院，5美元一个人，随便待多久，“唔，阿甘正传。”

漆黑的影院里稀稀拉拉坐着几个老人，Loki牵着Thor的手带他坐在最后一排角落，“这部我看过好多遍了。”

Thor和他的爱人十指相扣，明暗模糊的屏幕上，演绎着烂熟于心的经典台词。

I don't know why I love you, but I just love you.

Thor突然觉得遗憾而浪漫，也许在这座城市中他们曾经擦肩而过，为同一部老电影而感动，搭乘过反方向的地铁，在frigga口中听说过彼此却未曾在意。

Loki觉得无名指上一凉，他低头看了一眼，笑着侧过头亲吻老套而内敛的爱人。

“通常这时候电影会正好进入字幕，我们在萨克斯的伴奏中漫步长街。”但Loki喜欢这样老派绅士般的约会，omega呢喃时贴着Thor的面颊，让他感受着自己唇语。

Thor闷闷地笑了起来，低头看着Loki替自己戴上婚戒，电影还在继续，但他的小怪物说。

“Thor，我们私奔吧。”

于是他们真的私奔了，人生中第一次粗鲁无礼的中场离席，溜出影院后躲过行人，溜进小巷搂抱着彼此大笑。

“谁会结了婚再私奔？”Loki连脖子都红了，Thor抱着他笑到靠在了斑驳的砖墙上，像情窦初开的傻小子般粘着自己的恋人，“天……别笑了，这实在太蠢了！”

“好了，先回家换衣服。”Thor说，紧握的手扣着彼此的婚戒，“我可不想穿这身去酒吧。”

“我有种被监护人盯着干坏事儿的感觉。”Loki偷笑着嘟囔，没有看见Thor老谋深算的眼神。

Thor很少穿花哨的衣服，但今天干什么都不出格。alpha整理领口时身后传来下流的口哨声，宽肩窄腰的omega换了件暗纹的黑衬衫，亮银的耳钉极为骚包，卷起了袖口露出肌理匀称的小臂。

原来黑色才最适合Loki，Thor毫不掩饰眼神中赤裸的欲望和赞叹。omega被盯地干咳了一声，别过头时露出的锁骨平直漂亮。

“你喷了香水？”Loki发现自己来过这家酒吧，这里的经理是fandral父母的朋友，他熟练地点了杯特调，震耳欲聋的音乐中，Thor在Loki耳边大声问他。

“sif推荐的，她以alpha的名誉担保，”omega对香水中刺激alpha荷尔蒙的成份并不敏感，Loki还撩开头发让Thor闻得清楚些，“我觉得味道很淡啊……她还说什么神魂颠倒。”

Loki喝得有些快，三杯酒下肚后兴致高昂地混进了舞池，Thor只不过低头回了封邮件的功夫，不省心的omega就消失在了群魔乱舞的人潮里。

alpha在心里骂了句，认命地拨开嗨翻的人群艰难前行，冷着脸推拒了那些摸到自己胸口和屁股上的手，终于看见了那个比旁人高了半个脑袋的少年。

Loki偶尔看一眼手机，漫不经心地跟着音乐摆动身体，稀薄浑浊的氧气让他有些迟钝，有的alpha都几乎贴上omega的后背了，他才面色淡淡地退开一些。

“Thor！”Loki回头看着攥住自己手腕的alpha，咯咯笑着把自己贴在恋人结实饱满的胸口，“你说什么？”

“我说过别乱跑。”Thor又在omega通红的耳边吼了一句，Loki却主动拉过他的手环住自己的腰臀，目色迷离地勾着alpha的脖颈扭动身体，要不是被Thor摁着几乎就要跳起来了。

“来玩过几次？”Thor酒量好得多，纯粹是哄着怀里的醉鬼陪他一起疯，Loki充耳不闻地仰头冲他笑，风尘艳俗的香水味熏得Thor气血上涌。

“唔！不要在……啊！”Loki被alpha一路拽进了厕所，Thor轻松地单手抱起他顶在了隔板上，“操你……我还没玩够！你混……呃唔…嗯！”

Loki的嘴唇和下巴被啃得像吞了一整根口红，墨黑的衬衫拉扯着露出半个肩膀，早晨Thor留下的“惩罚”还清晰可见。

“你身上很容易留痕迹。”alpha捏住omega紧绷抖动的腰肢，Loki急喘着不敢动弹，因为Thor突然把手指挤进了omega微湿的雌穴，试探着慢慢深入。

“出来……嗯！哈啊……”alpha甚至都没有解开Loki的裤腰，粗壮的胳膊直接撑开了布料，手掌几乎挤进了omega的臀缝，“Thor，我不想在……哼嗯…在这儿……”

Loki急得快哭了，Thor暗蓝的眼神比早晨更可怕，但他真的不想初夜在酒吧的厕所里发生。

“别怕，我不会在这里要你。”Thor加进了第二根手指，Loki的呻吟像炸了毛的猫崽一样哽咽委屈，“我想在你身体里放样东西，好么？”

“什……”Loki的视线被眼泪模糊一片，好不容易才看清Thor手里的……跳蛋？！

“操！不行……哈嘶……你！”Thor突然把两根手指全塞到了最深，omega尖叫着向上挺了挺腰，“你早就计划好的？！呃嗯……”

“这是最小的，不会让你难受。”Thor在年轻的恋人耳边循序渐进地诱哄，享受着罪恶滔天的快感，“听话……含着它去干什么都行，我陪你在这儿玩通宵。”

微微震动的圆润玩具顶上了omega青涩的穴口，Thor抽出手指，趁软肉还算松软时直接整个摁进了Loki的甬道。

“啊！痛痛痛……我不干了操！啊嗯……哈呃…”Loki尖锐的呻吟着挣扎，夹着alpha腰杆的长腿差点踹倒隔板，几乎是哭着冲Thor吼叫，“我真的不行……Shit！你别调了…呃啊……”

“一共十档，现在只有四档。”Thor放下了抽噎的omega，捞起他不断往下瘫软的身体，“hey，别总想着那里，这个档位还不至于让你连路都走不了……”

Loki抓着alpha胸口的衬衣呻吟，连句完整的话都说不出来，少年哽咽沙哑的嗓音被体内排山倒海的震动逼得尖细高昂，咬着Thor的肩膀哭得惨不忍睹。

“God，别哭了babe，我调低了。”Thor好笑又心疼地帮恋人擦眼泪，Loki的泪腺一失控就堪比海啸，“hey，打住Loki，现在才两档……有点出息，嗯？”

“还是难受……”omega终于能站稳了，还是靠在 alpha身上哆嗦，Thor帮他在腺体上涂了隔绝信息素的药剂，否则Loki现在的情潮能点燃半个酒吧。

“那你呆会儿让我怎么办，”Thor拉着omega的手按在了自己胀硬的裆部，Loki轰得一下头顶冒烟，挣扎着从alpha手里抽了回来，“真准备死在我床上，嗯？”

“你、我……我要是早知……”Loki脑子里都是轰鸣巨响的F word，他觉得之前看的黄片都他妈欺骗消费者，“操，还能离婚吗……”

他宁愿再被塞一个跳蛋……两个都行，但Thor的尺寸简直就是凶器！

“你说呢，babe。”Thor牵着神情恍惚的恋人走出隔间，甚至回到舞池里，“擦擦嘴和眼睛，你现在就像被我干了一炮。”

难道不是吗？！Loki忿忿地被搂着Thor的腰让自己站稳，而方才在狂乱人潮中尤其贞洁刚烈的alpha贴着omega扭动得像个脱衣舞男，热火的腹肌隔着两层衬衣蹭得Loki险些高潮。

他怎么不知道这个老古董会蹦迪？！

“求你…别！哈啊……”Thor太熟悉自己调教的稚嫩身体了，Loki直接被突然调到四档的跳蛋震得腿软潮吹，屁股湿透地挂在Thor身上呜咽。

“你能适应的，babe。”Thor抱着omega慢悠悠地摇晃，Loki把潮红的脸埋进他的颈窝不肯抬头，“总要慢慢习惯，对吗？我不想弄疼你……”

真他妈对极了，Loki浑浑噩噩地胡乱呻吟喘息，除了Thor没人听得见。他像块淫荡的湿抹布一般贴在alpha饱满的胸肌上，Loki除了多摸几把过瘾，捡不到任何便宜。

“你可以扭个腰什么的，Loki。”邪恶的alpha继续迷惑着他的祭品，“我们要在这儿玩一整夜，别只会窝在我怀里扫兴。”

“我恨你，Thor·odinson！”Loki已经无力辩解，Thor宽大有力的手掌带着他的腰胯扭动，让那颗已经被开到五档的跳蛋在充血收缩的肉穴里蠕动深入。

“怎么了？”Loki在剧烈地颤动了一下之后，突然死死抓着Thor的胳膊僵住了，微弱的气声濒临崩溃地溢出喉咙。

“顶到……嗯！”Loki一开口就是无法抑制的呻吟，“它顶到头了，唔嗯……”

“你的长裤已经能绞出水了，还好是黑色的。”omega已经到极限了，在氧气稀薄的人潮中，攀着唯一能保护自己的alpha承受一波接着一波的高潮。

“我应该给你大一号的，”Thor安抚地亲吻着Loki的耳垂，晕红薄汗让omega的皮肤在迷乱的灯光下闪着诱人的光泽，“大一些的就不会滑那么深……它顶到你的生殖腔口了，Loki，没什么大碍。”

Loki哽咽了一声当作回应，小腹和尾椎发涨发酸，性器勃起后又疲软了一些，他不知道自己是失禁了或只是流出了前液。

他只能紧紧抱着Thor，恨不得就此融化在alpha心跳如雷的胸膛里，Thor拉着Loki的发梢让他抬头，在疯狂闪烁崩塌的灯光中极尽温柔地深吻。

Loki微颤的拇指拂过alpha的眉弓，Thor总是皱着眉，笑起来连眼角的纹路都内敛。

Loki对年长者的理智成熟近乎病态地依恋渴求，或只是对Thor，从低沉的嗓音到破坏肌肉美感的疤痕，Thor·odinson就是他的性癖。

“hey，能听见我吗，Loki？”omega似乎失神了，Thor松开了他的唇后Loki也只是颤着睫毛松怔，不堪重负的大脑彻底罢工。

“你有烟吗？”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，搭着Thor肩膀的手开始像犯了毒瘾般发抖，他又太渴了，鬼知道这是怎么了。

Thor亲了亲Loki的嘴角，将他带出了舞池。omega的肉穴含着跳蛋走得踉跄艰难，无论怎么哀求Thor都不肯罢手，气得拿过烟后扭头就进了卫生间。

alpha不担心Loki会把东西悄悄拿出来，omega在如何避免激发Thor的控制欲方面尤其乖觉。

打火机从裤兜掉了出来，Thor弯腰去捡的时候，突然听见卫生间里传来重物倒地的巨响。

“Loki？”alpha敲了敲门，听见惨烈的呻吟后推门而入，Loki捂着小腹和腿根蜷缩在地上抽搐，看见Thor后死死地抓着他的手，但僵硬蜷曲的手指完全用不上力。

“遥……哈啊！嗯！……关！”Loki一张口就是支离破碎的哀鸣，Thor突然反应过来，猛地起身去找放在口袋里的遥控，惊愕懊恼地爆了句粗口。

他捡打火机时弯腰压到了遥控，埋在omega腔口的跳蛋就猛地被调成了10级震动！

“Loki，Loki……对不起，我真他妈混蛋……你还好吗？！”Thor把抽泣得停不下来的omega抱到了洗手池台上，Loki紧闭着眼睛摇头，嘴唇红得吓人。

震动级数越往上跨度也越大，对没有性经验的omega而言，Thor调到5级已经有些玩过头了，到了8级以上只有特殊性癖的人会尝试……

天，10级……Thor简直不敢想象，Loki完全有可能因此产生心理阴影。

“有没有哪儿疼？”Thor用手沾了冷水想给面颊滚烫的omega降温，Loki蹭着他的掌心冷静了下来，看着Thor愧疚得快发疯的样子摇了摇头。

“还好……”Loki昏昏沉沉地倒进alpha的胸口，跳蛋失控的刹那，体内仿佛有什么东西被震乱震烂，渴求着被填满归位，“Thor，我想回家……”

安静的椭球体在alpha抱起Loki时，又往被震松的生殖腔口滑动了一下，omega夹紧了开始觉得瘙痒濡湿的腿根，细软地呜咽。

怎么办……他都不一定能撑到家里就要求着Thor操他。

“没事了，Loki……”Thor以为自己抱起Loki时牵扯到那儿弄疼了他，愧疚地亲了亲他的额头，“回去我帮你放水洗个热水澡，睡一觉就好了。”

“嗯……？”Loki吭了一声，突然觉得不对。

这个混蛋把他玩成这样，自己先痿了？？！

“Thor，可……”Loki打算委婉地挣扎一下，“你都等那么……”老子也等很久了啊！

“等你再久我都心甘情愿，”Loki瞪着深情款款的新婚丈夫，听见他说，“我总是会对你失控，Loki……今天我就是个混蛋，这是你的初夜，我却肆意玩弄……”

……我来肆意玩弄你也行，我只是想做爱。

“别多想，我只是心疼你……累了就好好休息，一切都会顺其自然的。”

全完了，Loki被Thor抱进了出租车，绝望地闭上眼睛。

要是Loki·laufeyson在新婚之夜所有的高潮都来自一颗跳蛋……不，他绝不会让这件事发生！！


End file.
